Hogwarts in the fleash
by newyork423
Summary: Ok Sakura is a 4th year in Hogwarts and the hp gang are all in there 6th year. But when sayroan li shows up at the school will Harry and Sakuras relationship fall to pieces? Dose she still feel for him.
1. sweet little girl

Hogwarts in the flesh

Ok Sakura is a 4th year in Hogwarts and the hp gang are all in there 6th year. But when sayroan li shows up at the school will Harry and Sakuras relationship fall to pieces? Dose she still feel for him.

It was a bright sunny morning when sakura awoke to find a owl at her window with her Hogwarts letter in his beak.

"Hello boy" she said as she got up to get her letter.

"Lets see"

Dear Miss Sakura

We are glad the you are able to join us in your 4th year at Hogwarts.

Here is a list of all the books and items that you will need to obtain to attend our school.

24 berry beads

a camels tongue

Broom

Photography bag

A 6 pack of worms

rabbit novel

spicks and specks learning book

wond

all the usually books for classes

See you there

"There's only one place Im going to get all of this stuff better call Ron see if he has already gorn"

She picked up the phone from her side table

Hello

Hi Ron umm when are you going to get your school stuff?

Today why did you wonna come

A yar is that ok

Yar it will be fun

Be there in 5 seconds bye.

She hung up the phone and called out TELEPORT ME TO RONS HOUSE TELEPORT

Quicker then you can say bobs your uncle she was there.

"Hay you guys"

"Sakura" Ginny screamed as she hugged her friend.

"Ready to go" Mrs. Wesley called out to the children

"YES MUM lets go" Ginny said as the rushed to the fire place

"Go ahead dear"

Sakura grab the powder and said "digon ally"

Everyone followed minutes after.

"Ok where first" 'umm I need a new wond' sakura said looking disappointed

"What happened to the other one?"

'You don't wonna no' sakura headed to the wond shop with Ginny following behind.

"HARRY" sakura screamed as she entered the shop. Jumping into her boyfriends arms and kissing him lightly.

Hay saku what are you doing here

"My brother broke my wond he was playing around with it and u"

'Cousin Need I say more'

Sakura just laughed

'Hello Harry' Ginny said looking at him

'Hi Ginny did you have a nice vacation'

Umm yar I did

Ok Im going to leave it there please review thank you 4 reading. Next chap up tomorrow sometime.


	2. wonna make me

Alright here we go but please review im very lonely -- 

"How may I help you?"

'Hello I need a new wand please' sakura said looking at the man somewhere in the bundle of wands in the back.

'AAA I now the wand for you miss Sakura'

'Try this one' he said handing her the wand'

'WOW this is so cool it's so light'

'Its got doggy dung and slugs tail too'

"I think im going to be sick' she said handing the wand over

'Try this one'

'Perfect umm what does this one have in it?'

Unicorn fur and main hair with a hint of the tears of a phoenix

"Ill take it and you Harry'

'Ill have a repairer done please' Harry said handing him his wand

: Reparesalfixicas'

There you go

'Thank you lets go sakura coming Ginny'

Yar be right there.

So they gathered all there books and items from shops.

'See you at school Harry' sakura said as she kissed her boyfriend

'Yar see you there bye saku, Ginny, Ron'

Bye' everyone replied

'Ok dears got every thing?'

Yes' they all said as they headed home

2 weeks later on the train

'Hay guys' sakura said as she opened she door to the carriage that her friends were in

'Hay Harry' she said looking very happy

'Wooohoooo' they all said laughing as the train started to move down the tracks to Hogwarts. Sakura sat next to Harry and Ginny sat next to Hermione and Ron next to Harry well the other side.

'Ginny what's wrong?'

"Sakura you no that guy from the photo you keep under your pillow'

'What about him'

"The guy who is he"

'Syaoran Li my well I don't know what he was'

"I loved him and he loved me but we never said it to each other we well couldn't of the subject please"

'Who is this boy' Harry said as his face went a bit red

'Just a friend don't worry I haven't seen him since I stared this school'

"Here we are" Ginny said happily

'School sweet school' Hermione was very exited "last yar guy's sorry sakura, Ginny" 'yar we still have 2 more years" they both said pouting.

Come on. Sakura and Harry where holding hands walking to the great hall when Draco Malfoy approached them.

'Potter'

'Malfoy'

'Got yourself a little girlfriend do we better watch out girl after him im going for you'

"What ever you think" sakura said crossing her arms.

Malfoy was going to say something back when professor Mcgonagall told them all to enter the Great Hall.

'Lucky girl' malfoy said as he walked into the Great hall very angry at sakura.

The hp gang (including sakura) walked in and took a seat.

Minutes later Dumbledore approached the stand.

"welcome to a new year at Hogwarts welcome to all our first year students who have already been placed into there houses. You will find all of your things are on your beds in your common rooms. I would like to announce our house captains for this year.

Ravenclaw - Tamara smith

- James simkus

Screaming and claps

Hufflepuff - kiarna Farr

- Jordan Cooper

Screaming and claps

Slytherin -Breanna Hammond

- Draco Malfoy

Screaming and claps

Gryffindor - Hermione Granger

- Harry Potter

Screaming and claps

'Harry go on' sakura said as she kissed him excitedly, he walked up and got his badge. He sat back down and sakura grabbed his badge.

'Hay give it back'

'Im putting it on Harry wait'

Sakura pined the badge on and looked at Malfoy and stuck her tough out at him.

'That's it'

He stood up and started walking over to her. Sakura stood up. 'saku sit down' 'I no what im doing Harry'

'You wonna go' sakura said spreading her harms apart.

"Yar" Malfoy was still walking over

'Do you wonna hurry it up there grandma'

THAT'S ENOUGH both of you to your common rooms NOW captains make shore they get there in one pieces. Now every eat. Dumbldaor commanded.

'Saku lets go' Harry pushed her out the door 'what are you doing sakura he has friends in high places your going to get yourself killed'

'Harry im not im going to kill him but I will hurt ….. Lots'

'Please don't for me'

But he... Sakura was cut of

'My father will hear about this'

'Im shaking'

They continued to the common room.

'Ill bring you something'

'Thanks bye'

Harry went to the great hall but sakura went strait to the Slytherin common room

'Draco Malfoy can you please get him for me'

the pitcher said 'yes dear' and got him out.

'You'

_Smack_ sakura waked him in the face and walked of suddenly………

Sorry guy ill leave it there sorry ill do next chap soon please review cry BYE CYA GOODBYE umm umm don't know any more


End file.
